harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 1)
Der zweiteilige Film Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Originaltitel: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) ist die Verfilmung des 7. Bandes der Harry-Potter-Serie. Der erste Teil kam am 18. November 2010 in die deutschsprachigen Kinos. Der zweite Teil soll am 14. Juli 2011 herauskommen. In den USA hat der Film die Altersfreigabe PG-13, in Deutschland und Österreich ist er ab 12 Jahren freigegeben. Film auf Wikipedia Der 1. Teil der finalen Filme kam nicht wie ursprünglich geplant in 3D in die Kinos. Dies gab Warner Bros. sechs Wochen vor Filmstart bekannt. Der Grund für diese Änderung war der Zeitdruck. Es war nicht möglich, den Film bis zum Kinostart komplett und zufriedenstellend in das 3D Format umzuwandeln. "Wir wollen die Fans nicht enttäuschen, die sich schon lange auf den Abschluss dieser außergewöhnlichen Reise freuen", heißt es im damaligen Studio-Statement. Da der 2. Teil schon von vornherein mit 3D-Kameras gedreht wurde, wird dieser allerdings wie erwartet in 3D erscheinen. Filmgestaltung und -Produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Albus Dumbledore ist tot und hat Harry eine enorm wichtige Mission hinterlassen: Die Horkruxe Voldemort's zu finden und zu zerstören. Hermine und Ron wollen ihn auf dieser Suche begleiten. Ehe sie sich jedoch zu dieser Mission aufmachen, fällt das Zaubereiministerium in Voldemorts Hände - und Harry wird zum "Most Wanted" in ganz Großbritannien. Die ständige Flucht vor Todessern und den sogenannten "Greifern" zermürbt die Drei zusehends und bald haben sie keine Ahnung mehr, wo weitere Horkruxe liegen könnten. Noch dazu zweifelt Harry angesichts eines Enthüllungsbuches Rita Kimmkorns daran, dass er Dumbledore wirklich gut gekannt hat... Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Die nachfolgend angegebenen Punkte stützen sich nicht direkt auf das Drehbuch, sondern ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen. Abweichungen * Der Film zeigt, wie Hermine ihre Eltern mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt; im Buch erzählt sie Harry dagegen nur nachträglich davon, dass sie sich so auf die gemeinsame Mission vorbereitet hat. * Hedwig stirbt nicht, indem sie wie im Buch mitsamt Käfig vom fliegenden Motorrad fällt, sondern wirft sich in die Bahn eines gegen Harry gerichteten Fluches. * George Weasley verliert sein Ohr nicht, es wird lediglich schwer verletzt. * Harry kommt vom Ligusterweg direkt in den Fuchsbau, nicht erst zu den Tonks * Die Kussszene von Harry und Ginny findet nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern in der Küche statt und wird statt von Ron von George unterbrochen * Harry benutzt während der Hochzeit keinen Vielsafttrank * Scrimgeour weiß nicht, wo sich das Schwert von Gryffindor befindet. * Als Harry zum ersten Mal in Sirius' Schlafzimmer geht, findet er das im Buch beschriebene Bild sowie den Brief seiner Mutter Lily an Sirius nicht. * Dobby und Kreacher bringen Mundungus Fletcher gemeinsam zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 * Harry, Ron und Hermine schocken alle Ministeriumsangestellten, deren Gestalt sie annehmen wollen, im Buch schicken sie zwei mithilfe von Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien nach Hause * Die Drei nehmen bereits im Ministerium wieder ihre normale Gestalt an. * Als Harry und Hermine Godric's Hollow besuchen, benutzen sie im Film keinen Vielsafttrank. Harry meint, er sei hier geboren und wolle sich hier auch nicht verstecken. * Die Greifer haben Dean und Griphook nicht gefangen * Im Keller der Malfoys trifft Harry zusätzlich zu Luna, Ollivander auch Griphook und Xenophilius Lovegood. * Hermine wird nicht mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch von Bellatrix Lestrange gefoltert. * Wurmschwanz stirbt nicht durch seine Handprotese, sondern wird lediglich von Dobby außer Gefecht gesetzt. * Harry benutzt nie seinen Tarnumhang * Als Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dobby und Griphook in Shell Cottage ankommen ist es Tag, und nicht Nacht. * Im Film verrät Gellert Grindelwald Voldemort, dass Dumbledore den Elderstab besitzt. Gestrichene Teile der Handlung * Die lange Abschiedsszene zwischen den Dursleys und Harry fehlt, soll aber laut David Yates als Deleted Scene auf der DVD enthalten sein. * Harrys Geburtstag wird nicht gefeiert. * Ron verschafft sich und seiner Familie kein Alibi durch den verkleideten Ghul , der so aussieht, als liege Ron selbst mit Griselkrätze im Bett. * Die Spekulationen über Albus Dumbledores Freundschaft mit Gellert Grindelwald und über Dumbledores Schwester Ariana wurden weggekürzt. * Der Film verzichtet weitgehend auf Erklärungen wie etwa , warum Bathilda Bagshot sich in eine Schlange verwandelt oder was es mit dem Spiegelsplitter in Harrys Tasche auf sich hat. *Das Streitgespräch zwischen Harry und Lupin am Grimmauldplatz entfällt. Schauspieler Folgende Schauspieler führten ihre Rolle weiter: * Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint und Emma Watson als Harry, Ron und Hermine * Ralph Fiennes als Lord Voldemort * Alan Rickman als Severus Snape * Helena Bonham Carter als Bellatrix Lestrange * David Thewlis als Remus Lupin * Julie Walters als Molly Weasley * Dave Legeno als Fenrir Greyback * Clémence Poésy als Fleur Delacour (ihre Rolle wurde im 6. Film gestrichen) * Warwick Davis als Filius Flitwick und Griphook * John Hurt als Ollivander * Bonnie Wright als Ginny Weasley * Evanna Lynch als Luna Lovegood * Maggie Smith als Minerva McGonagall * Brendan Gleeson als Moody * Tom Felton als Draco Malfoy * Toby Jones als Dobby * Angelica Mandy als Gabrielle Delacour * Timothy Spall als Peter Pettigrew * Richard Griffiths als Vernon Dursley * Harry Melling als Dudley Dursley * Jessie Cave als Lavender Brown * Joshua Herdman als Gregory Goyle * Jim Broadbent als Horace Slughorn * Helen McCrory als Narzissa Malfoy * Miranda Richardson als Rita Kimmkorn * Imelda Staunton als Dolores Umbridge * Arben Bajraktaraj als Antonin Dolohow * Geraldine Somerville als Lily Potter Neu auftretende Schauspieler: * Andy Linden als Mundungus Fletcher * Domhnall Gleeson als Bill Weasley * Carolyn Pickles als Charity Burbage * Ciarán Hinds als Aberforth Dumbledore * David Ryall als Elphias Doge * Bill Nighy als Rufus Scrimgeour * Guy Henry als Pius Thicknesse * Rhys Ifans als Xenophilius Lovegood * Matyelok Gibbs als Großtante Muriel * Hazel Douglas als Bathilda Bagshot * David O'Hara als Albert Runcorn * Steffan Rhodri als Reg Cattermole * Kate Fleetwood als Mary Cattermole * Sophie Thompson als Mafalda Hopfkirch * Rade Šerbedžija als Gregorowitsch * Toby Regbo als junger Albus Dumbledore * Jamie Campbell Bower als junger Gellert Grindelwald * Simon McBurney als Kreacher * Nicholas Moran als Scabior * Michelle Fairley als Mrs. Granger * Ian Kelly als Mr. Granger * Rohan Gotobed als junger Sirius Black * Ellie Darcey-Alden als junge Lily Evans * Arthur Bowen als Albus Severus Potter * Will Dunn als James Sirius Potter * Ryan Turner als Hugo Weasley * Luke Newberry als Teddy Lupin Trailer Auf dieser Website und auf der offiziellen Filmhomepage kann man sich die Trailer zu Harry Potter 7 anschauen. Wo wird getrennt? Nach den Vorstellungen für die Presse ist klar, dass der erste Teil endet, nachdem der Hauself Dobby von Harry begraben wurde und als Voldemort den Elderstab aus Dumbledores Grab stiehlt. Dem Kinopublikum wird mit dieser letzten Szene die Übermacht Voldemorts vorgespielt. 7